Five Earths, All in a Row
Five Earths, All in a Row are fan creations that originally appeared in the spacebattles forums and were added to the Steve Jackson forums. In the infinite worlds setting these Earths are connected via permeant 'portals' or 'quasi-wormholes' that allow observation of, communication with, and travel between the various Earths. The Earths Start years and Quantum given; at least two years have passed: * Fantasy Earth (514) Q6 * Clockpunk Earth (1555) Q4 * Steampunk Earth (1878) Q3 - three days "behind" Infopunk EarthDecember 28, 2013 on infoPunk Earth is December 25, 1879 on Steampunk Earth. * Dieselpunk Earth (1940) Q7 - three days "ahead" of Infopunk EarthDecember 22, 2013 On infoPunk Earth is December 25, 1941 on Dieselpunk Earth. * Infopunk Earth (2012) Q5 - was an Echo of our Earth until the Event. Earth name table Each Earth has its own names for the others. Magic As presented Magic is actually a form of psi power. GMs who are not thrilled with this idea or who want to follow GURPS Powers suggestion of magic and psionics having the same "mana" power sourceGURPS Powers 128 can simply tweak it to be modified magery (No Spell Prerequisites, No Magic Item Sensitivity for a total of +10%), make Fantasy Earth like Roma Arcana (free spirits provide mana) and kick up Dieselpunk Earth to Low Mana. * "Magic" is Effect Shaping, but some specific styles may use Energy Accumulating, instead. In the latter case, the 'energy' is lots of minor thoughtforms. * "Magery" in this setting * Symbol magic * Spirit information * On Anthropomorphic Personifications Timeline The timeline is quite long and involved and so is listed on separate pages. Dates are from the prospective of Infopunk Earth. * Five Earths - Timeline (Dec 21, 2012 to January 2013) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 February) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 March) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 April) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 May) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 June) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 July) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 August) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 September) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 October) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 November) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 December) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 January) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 February) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 March) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 April) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 May) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 June) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 July) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 August) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 September) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 October) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 November) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 December) Cross Earth Flavor Text * Insertion (part 1), (part 2), (part 3) * On Supervillain Psychology and Behavior Legal issues Given that many countries (abet in different forms) exist on Infopunk, Dieselpunk, and Steampunk the legal situation is a mess. Lawyers, judges, and lawmakers on Dp and Sp Earth fear going bald pulling all their hair out over issues like: General legal issues * Does citizenship carry over and if so what do you do if the country you belong to doesn't exist on the Earth you are visiting? * Then there is the issue of there being three Supreme Courts. Do rulings of the Ip Earth's have any bearing on law in the United States of Dp or Sp Earth as it is the "latest" Supreme Court? Copyright, Patents, and Trademarks Since many authors and companies that were long gone on Earth-Ip are now alive/exist on Earth Dp and Earth Sp the issue of who owns copyright and trademarks is a total mess. * With these people and companies now being alive or existing is all their Earth-Ip material now no longer in the Public Domain? * Who owns the rights to Fantasia (1940), Ip Disney or Dp Disney who is being run by Walt himself? * If Ip Disney wants to show anything made after their 1942 on Dp Earth does Dp Disney have any rights to the money? * Can somebody get patent information from Ip Earth and lock down patents that would have been made by other people? Important Notes for Infinite World campaign Since Infopunk Earth was an echo of our Earth until December 21, 2012 all books, including GURPS, published 2012 and earlier exist on that world. The Oct 5, 2013 (InP Date) Banestorms that occured on all the Earths will cause even more concern. Infinity The close (or perhaps identical) matching of GURPS Infinite Worlds to Homeline events up to 2027 will likely get that reality a Z2 rating just for the Reich-5 information and certainly with all the magic and super powers showing up. When Infinity realizes the Steampunk Earth is in Reich-5's Q3 backyard and Centrum can get to Q5 via Dieselpunk Earth and Fantasy Earth while Centrum is still out of range they in all likelihood will change their policy as Infopunk Earth already knows a lot about Infinity and slightly more about Centrum then they do. Superman's interview (Dieselpunk Earth) revealed that there are at least two Earths out there that have something akin to parachronic travel. If their Legion of Superheroes are close enough to those in the comics then they are in the 30th century; far in advance of Homeline or Centrum in terms of the year. Centrum While Dieselpunk Earth and Fantasy Earth are close they are not in Centrum's Q8 backyard so Interworld is going to have some issues getting to them. Interworld will quickly learn that the easiest way to get to these other Earths everyone keeps talking about involves space travel. The magic based crossworld travel on Fantasy Earth is too well protected for them to do a snatch and grab and building a planet based rocket ship would attract all the wrong type of attention on Dieselpunk Earth and take too long. However, with four other Earths accessible from another Earth, there are incentives for Interworld to find some way to get access. It doesn't even need to be human access; equipment that could relay coordinates smuggled on to a existing transport would be enough. They will certainly ramp up their efforts once the probes will tell them three of the Earth are in Quantum they can't normally access. (They still haven't figured out Red Moon's bizarre Quantum nature.) Suggested additional material * ISOT American 2002 - while this is the 2002 US transported to 1942 it can serve as a rough template on how the Infopunk and Dieselpunk Earths interact. References and notes Category:Infinite Worlds Category:Fan Settings